Vidia
Vidia is the main antagonist of Tinker Bell, a minor character in "The Lost Treasure", and a supporting character in its other sequels. She has the ability to fly at super speeds, and can create small whirlwinds and such. She is mean, nasty, cruel, greedy, cunning, selfish, spiteful, villainous, and manipulative, so she takes pleasure in bullying her fellow fairies. She has recently began to rethink her wicked ways and has become friends with her former victims, even risking her life for them. She still remains sarcastic and temperamental as she always was, and although she can be mean, uncaring, and vindictive, Vidia has a soft spot as well. She is voiced by Pamela Aldon who also played Bobby Hill and Spinelli. Role Tinker Bell When a new fairy arrives in Pixie Hollow, Vidia and the other fairies are present to witness what talent she shall become. The fairy, eventually named Tinker Bell, becomes a tinker fairy. Vidia scoffs at the tinker-talents, calling them the most useless talent in all of Pixie Hollow. Later on, Tinker Bell attempts to befriend Vidia, but Vidia immediately dislikes her because of her unusually strong talent. During their first meeting, Vidia also learns that Tinker Bell believes she is going to the mainland, though no one informed her that it is only nature-talent fairies that travel to the mainland. In an attempt to witness the fairy embarrass herself, Vidia advises Tink to prove her worth of going to the mainland, prompting Tinker Bell to create an array of inventions to showcase during Queen Clarion's review. Later on at the review, Vidia witnesses as Tinker Bell's inventions prove to be less than impressive. Vidia watches happily as Queen Clarion informs Tink that tinkers do not go to the mainland as it is only a job for the nature-talents, leaving the tinker downhearted. Because tinkers cannot go to the mainland, Tinker Bell decides to change her talent, something that hasn't been done before. During a lesson on how to be an animal fairy, Tinker Bell accidentally attracts the attention of a hawk. Tink hides in Vidia's private hiding spot in a tree hollow. Vidia falls into the hawk's vision and is nearly killed, though the other fairies save her by throwing fruits at the creature, but Vidia is also hit. After the hawk retreats, Vidia lifts herself up but is covered with fruit, proving to be quite embarrassing. Tink tries to help, but Vidia denies and tells the tinker off. After Tinker Bell fails to learn the other talents, she goes to Vidia for help as a last resort. Vidia craftily tells the tinker that capturing the vicious sprinting thistles would prove her worth. However, once she sees Tinker Bell making progress, she lets the captured thistles loose and, while attempting to recapture them, Tink destroys all the preparations for spring. Tink decides to redeem herself, however, by making good use of her talent and concocting various innovations to help restore all the preparations thrice as fast. When Vidia witnesses this, she attempts to destroy everyone's sudden hope in the tinker by reminding them that she was the cause of the disaster. Vidia and Tink then get into a heated argument, during which Tink asked Vidia if she has helped anyone but herself, unknowingly got Vidia to yell that she should have told her to capture the hawk instead of the thistles, thus revealing her true self. Queen Clarion punishes the fast-flying fairy by forcing her to gather all the sprinting thistles that Tink unintentionally unleashed upon Pixie Hollow, thus Vidia was never an antagonist again. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Vidia returns to a much smaller role and has no dialogue. She only makes two cameos and does not appear throughout the rest of the film otherwise. Her first cameo is during the opening song. Her second cameo is at the end of the film where she hides the fact that she is proud that Tinker Bell came through. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue During the summertime, Vidia and many other fairies and sparrow men have journeyed to the mainland to attend Fairy Camp. On the first day of camp, in an attempt to keep Tinker Bell away from humans, Vidia reveals the presence of humans near the camp, urging Tink to go out and discover. When she does, Vidia follows after her to make sure she does not get into mischief. When Vidia finally convinces Tinker Bell to head back to camp with her, the two stumble upon a small fairy-sized house created by humans. Vidia immediately finds it dangerous, while Tinker Bell heads in to explore. Despite Vidia's constant warnings to exit, Tinker Bell refuses to leave, as she is too busy looking around. To teach Tink a lesson, Vidia uses her wind ability to slam the door shut. Unfortunately, the human girl (Elizabeth Griffiths), who created the house to meet a real fairy, begins to approach Vidia and Tinker Bell, with the latter still inside the house. Vidia desperately attempts to open the door, but the door is jammed. Vidia then hides in the nearby grass as the human girl takes Tinker Bell back to her home, upon discovering her inside the playhouse. Vidia rushes back to camp and rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank and Bobble to rescue Tink. Because of the rain, however, the fairies are unable to simply fly to Tink's rescue, but Clank and Bobble come up with the idea of building a boat. Once the boat is completed, the fairies make way for the human house. As the adventure progresses, Vidia begins to feel more and more guilty about Tinker Bell's capture, eventually confessing to the others that she slammed the door, causing Tinker Bell to get trapped in the makeshift house. Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Fawn comfort Vidia about the situation and inform her that it could have been worse without her presence. With Vidia's guilt now abolished, the fairies move on, with Clank and Bobble finding the house. They sneak inside but are suddenly attacked by the humans' cat, Mr. Twitches. While Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Clank, and Bobble take care of the cat, Vidia heads to Lizzy's room. When Vidia finally reaches the room, Lizzy is in the process of introducing her father, Dr. Griffiths, to Tinker Bell. Vidia silently witnesses this and notices Dr. Griffiths emptying a jar, preparing to capture Tinker Bell. Vidia pushes Tink aside and ends up captured instead. Dr. Griffiths quickly makes his way to London to reveal Vidia to a group of scientists. With the rain still going strong outside, Tinker Bell and the others bestow pixie dust upon Lizzy so that she may fly them to her father. Once they reach him, Lizzy helps her father notice the dangers of his actions, causing Dr. Griffiths to release Vidia, as he meant no harm to the fairies. As a reward, Tink, Vidia, and the others, sprinkle pixie dust on Dr. Griffiths, so he may fly through the London skies alongside his daughter. Later on, Vidia and the others are seen having a picnic with Lizzy and her father. Meanwhile, Vidia and Tink have officially formed a friendship, letting go of the past. Quotes Gallery Vidia pose.png Vidiadisney.jpg Vidia.jpg|Vidia to the Tinker Bell tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-2305.jpg|Vidia excuse at Tinker Bell Vidia.png|Vidia grinning slyly Vidia010c.jpg|Vidia's angry grumble tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg|Vidia shocked Vidia (From Tinker Bell).jpg tink-109.jpg|Vidia VS. Tinker Bell tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg|Vidia In The Ending Credits VidiaandBlueDust.png|Vidia In Tinker Bell And The Lost Treasure vidia-tinker-bell-and-the-great-fairy-rescue-3.5_thumb.jpg|Vidia In Tinker Bell The Great Fairy Rescue tumblr_olhtvsmq4t1ssmpago8_250.gif vidia-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-26.9_thumb.jpg|Vidia In Secret Of The Wings campanilla-hadas.jpg|Vidia In The Pirate Fairy vidia-the-pirate-fairy-38.2_thumb.jpg|Vidia As A Tinker Talent vidia-tinker-bell-and-the-legend-of-the-neverbeast-6.93_thumb.jpg|Vidia In The Legend Of The Neverbeast image_3838bca6.png|Vidia and Tinker Bell MTS_daphnegirl123-1047639-Disney-Fairies-Wallpaper-disney--1.jpg Category:Anti-Villain Category:Contradictory Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Amoral Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Envious Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Rivals